Blue Skies
by The King of Awesome
Summary: i know, corny title... anyways it's AU. Sora's a new kid in Transverse Town with a horrible secret. He makes a new friend named Riku. But his past may as well catch up to him. Will Riku be there to help? Yaoi! Pairings inclued RxS, CxL. updated
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Hello! i have taken the right to write down a story that i have written like a couple months ago in school. I love it and so does my friends. so i hope that you will like it!

Sora: So, why are we in this again?

Riku: Ya, why?

Hikari: Cause i said so, now Sora will do the disclaimer and get a cookie for it!

Sora: YAY! Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but she owns the game version! and she is evil in the game...

Hikari: That's it! NO cookie! (will give cookie to first reviewer) Riku! warnings!

Riku: This story contains YAOI! which means boy having a sexual relationship with anther boy you morons. Pairings are of course me and sora, and cloud and leon, or what we call him, squall, because she likes that name better! Now, get on with the story!

Chapter 1.

It was quiet. Or, i would love to say that, but when is anything quiet in Sora's world.

"SORA! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Sora mumbled. His mother has always been a pain in his neck. He stayed put.

"Wake UP!" His mother yelled stomping into his room and pulling the covers off his body.

"IT'S FUCKING COLD MOM!" Sora said jumping off his bed and landing on his butt.

"You'll live Sora." His mother smiled.

"Sure Aka." Sora's hair was spikier than usual, being all messy and crap. His bright blue eyes glared as best he could at her, but failed miserably.

"I love you dear!" Aka smiled. She was young. Around 30. She looked like and acted like your normal teenager. Her hair was kind of like Sora's except that it was a little spiky in the front and was shoulder length. Sora just nodded and Aka ran downstairs.

"We didn't need to leave Destiny Island you know..." he mumbled to himself. "It's better than this hell hole." He sighed and went to his closet.

"Let's see. I choose this outfit." He smiled at his decision and changed. He put on a grey shirt that the sleeves went to the middle of his palms, pants that were semi tight and had holes all over the place, and a blue hoodie that said "I'm not crazy, you just think that." He went to his mirror and looked at his reflection. He smiled for a split second and then frowned. He looked too much like a girl and he hated that. After a while, he smelt something burning.

'Oh god no!' Sora ran downstairs only to hear the fire alarm go off and the sprinklers that were built into their house turn on, making him wet.

"Aka..." He growled. He saw his mother in the kitchen, with burnt pancakes and the kitchen blown up.

"Here's breakfast Sora dear!" She smiled and handed him the pancake.

"Thanks..." He took it and left.

"Bye dear!"

"Whatever." He sighed and ran to school. He missed Destiny Island, and all his friends. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and even Kairi! Woah, he missed the biggest bitch in the world. Anyways, he hated this hellhole, or Tranverse Town. For one, it smelled really bad, and another thing was that it just sucked! No beaches, no sand, no nothing! He knew that his tan would go away soon. He hated that. So, he went off in search of the new hell, School, where hell would break loose and consume him.

Hikari: So, you likie! than tell me and you get a cookie! well, the first reviewer will get Sora's cookie!

Sora: no fair!

Riku: i can fix that...

Sora: okay! (they both run off into a different room.)

Hikari: Well, review!


	2. Chapter 2

HIkari: HELLO AGAIN! I'm glad that people liked it! I'm so happy! I want to thank...

Riku: Addicted to anime 159, she gets Sora's cookie, Kikaru-Renji, who will get a cookie that belonged to the auther, and Riku's-Kitsune-Mate, who gave Hikari a Sora plushie, which she says thank you (Hikari: THANK YOU!) Sora a cookie (I BLESS THEE!) and me a hug, which i loved so much!

Sora: Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and so she's happy that i am saying this. Cause i get a new cookie! YAY!

Warning: see first chappie!

Chapter 2.

"Class, now pay attention!" The teacher, Ms. Hinako, said trying to get the class to calm down. They didn't.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU LITTLE BITCHES AND BRATS!" The class calmed down.

"We have a new student. His name is Sora Aoi, and he is from Destiny Island. You know, the island that is undeveloped from our great, beautiful, city!" Sora coughed when she said "beautiful."

"So, please try to use small words in front of him." The teacher smiled brightly.

'WHAT! STUPID? WHO SAID THAT! I AM WELL EDUCATED!' Sora was just a little pissed... okay, really pissed.

"Sit next to Riku Sugisaki. He's the platinum blond." Sora went and sat next to our ever gorgeous Riku.

"Wow, you knew what platinum blond means! I'm so proud!" She squealed.

"WHAT THE FU..." Sora started to say, but Riku cut him off.

"Yo, Ms. Teach, just cause Sora is from the island, doesn't mean that he's as dumb as a box of nails." Riku smiled at the teacher and turned his head to Sora.

"Thanks Riku!" Sora whispered

"No problem cute thing!" Riku smiled and Sora twitched.

"Riku, I am not a..."

"CLASS! Turn your books to page 399 and read. Sora, you don't have a book so look on at Riku."

"Whatever." Sora tuned to Riku.

"Yo, Sora. You a chick?"

"I wasn't last time i checked."

"That's cool!"

"Thanks... I guess..." Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Riku asked so ever kindly.

"Whatever." Sora replied.

"That's cool!" Riku smiled.

"ya, whatever..." Sora started to fall asleep.

"SORA! WAKE UP!" She threw an eraser at his head.

"I'M UP!" He stood up and looked around. This was a standard reflex. His mom chucked a brick to his head to wake him up.

"If you want to disturb the class again, you can go to the principles office." Sora nodded and sat down.

'Okay, teachers never liked me. I wonder why? Oh ya! I get good grades, all A+'s and I never pay attention and they get all cranky ass on me! It must really annoy them to hell and back!' Sora sighed. 'Soon, they will learn how i work...'

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora said out loud.

"SORA AOI! GO TO THE PRINIPLES OFFICE NOW! DAMN BASTARD!" The teacher was furious.

"Sorry?" He giggled and smiled, and looked cute doing it.

"Awwww. Who could be mad at that cute of face! I'll let you pass this time!" She cooed all over again and actually squealed.

"Thank you Ms. Hinako." He said in a really cute voice. She squealed again. The whole class laughed.

"Wow, who knew she could do that?" Riku sounded amazed.

"It always work.. Worked back home!" He smiled.

"Wow... cool!" Riku smiled.

'Wow, he's handsome! Woah, what am I thinking... oh ya... he's hot!' Sora sighed.

"What Sora?" Riku waved his hands in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Sora snapped out of it.

"Nevermind." He sighed and went back to the text book of doom.

'I'm so happy.' He sighed again and daydreamed.

Hikari.: So, how'd you like that? Huh? Well give me a call! or a review!.

Sora: So, Do i get a dad?

Hikari: SHUT UP!

Riku: Sora, don't provoke her.

Sora: Kay...

Hikari: review!


	3. authoress note!

AUTHORESS NOTE!

Hikari: sorry i haven't updated in a while. i had a family reunion to go to in New York, and i had to spend 5 hours in a truck, cramped because my brother decided to take up the whole back seat, and this was on the way there! and i didn't feel too good... then on the way back, i was so tired and bored. i would update now, but i lost my notebook! bad me! I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but when i find my notebook, I'll update! thanks for reviewing for me!

Sora: SHE'S JUST A LAZY ASS! SHE KNOWS WHERE HER NOTEBOOK IS!

Hikari: NO I DON'T YOU EVIL THING! i won't make riku do things to you now...

Sora: NOOO! I NEED RIKU!


	4. the REAL chappie 3

Hikari: HI! I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK IN MY ROOM OF A MESS! or a mess of a room... or something like that... /munches on cookie/

Sora: i bet she's on crack...

Hikari: NO I AM NOT YOU...YOU...YOU...uh... /munches on muffin/

Riku: she's crazy...

Hikari: no i'm not/best friend, kurai comes in./

Kurai: face it, you're crazy and sugar high...

Hikari: HOW COULD YOU AGREE WITH THOSE...THOSE...MEANIE HEADS! WAAAAHHH!

Sora: You can do the disclaimer Kurai.

Kurai: Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but she owns a copy of her game, which i don't have... but she let me play it! i feel proud.

Hikari/looks at iguana/ IT TALKED TO ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurai: yep, she's on something.

Hikari: NO I'M NOT/takes out a lot of sugar and eats it./

Sora, Riku, and Kurai: ... i don't know her!

Chapter 4.

Lunch. Everyone's favorite time of the day, and the kids favorite class, but to Sora it wasn't. He sat outside near the Sakura Trees, which he LOVES, but that's not the point right now. These trees were the only lovely things in this town...besides Riku.

'Don't think about sex god...no Riku!'

"DAMMIT!" Sora cried in frustration. He didn't eat, because the only thing that Sora had, was the burnt pancake that Aka "made". He sighed and through it near the trash. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Why was I born?' He asked himself. His smile faded into a frown. 'Was in to piss of the teachers, or to amuse the gods... my life sucks...' His eyes were clouded with painful memories.

"...Sora?" A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped 15 feet in the air... okay maybe not, but it was pretty high.

"Riku! Don't do that!" he shuddered as the older teen laughed.

"Sorry Sor!" He smiled. Sora blushed.

'Damn smile...damn everything!' Sora fought with himself.

"Sor? You in there?" Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Uh, ya! Sorry!" Sora laughed.

"So, whatcha doing Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nothing..." Sora stated. For the first time that he really saw Riku up-close, he noticed his eyes.

'There aqua marine...'

"They're pretty..." Sora mumbled.

"Huh?" Riku asked taking out his lunch.

"Oh, the trees. They're my favorite!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." he shrugged it off and ate his ham and cheese sandwich. (A/N: I have a obsession with that right now. so shut up!)

Sora watched him eat in envy. He also started to drool.

"Sora, am i that sexy?" Riku smirked. Sora blushed and turned away.

'He's so cute when he blushes...hehe!' Riku thought. He looked at the black thing near the trashcan.

"Was that your lunch?" Riku asked Sora.

"Uh, mehbe." Sora shrugged. Riku split his sandwich in half.

"Here Sor." Riku gave him a half.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled and ate everything in one bite. Riku smiled.

"RIKU! I MISSED YOU! I DIDN'T SEE YOU AT ALL!" A blonde mass flung himself on Riku.

"Um...hey Cloud." Riku said under the older and larger boy, who was now smothering him with his mass.

"RIKU! WHERE WERE YOU! ME AND SQUALLY SQUALL MISSED YOU!" Another male figure made his appearance. He had shoulder length hair and a scar on his face. He was taller than Cloud, and much more musclier. (A/N: it's in my dictionary, it means muscular.)

"Cloud, you are suffocating him..." Squall said plainly. Cloud looked up, and his spiky blonde hair followed.

"Oops! Sorry dude!" He laughed sheepishly. Then he noticed Sora. "Who's he?" Cloud asked poking him with a stick.

"That's Sora." Riku said brushing himself off.

"HOLA!" Cloud ran and glomped him, almost killing poor Sora.

"Can't...breathe...gonna...die..." Sora turned blue. Squall pulled Cloud off him by his collar.

"SORRY SORA!" he smiled sheepishly while Sora was breathing hard.

"Oh, This is Squall and Cloud." Riku introduced.

"Pleasure." Sora said, his face now not blue.

"Cloud and Squall are going out, you comprehend that?" Riku asked.

"Uh, ya!" He giggled like a school girl. He LOVED gay relationships! He thought that they were cute!

"um...ya.." Riku said looking at the ground and trying to hold a laughter over Sora's giggling.

"Sorry for that! My mom says I have giggle problems..." Sora smiled.

"Can't wait to meet her!" Cloud said glomping Sora again. Poor Sora.

Hikari: YAY! another chappie finished! go me! go me! GO ME!

Sora and Riku/twitches/

Kurai: Hikari, calm down...

Hikari: NEVER! I DEMAND MORE COOKIES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurai: Don't give her cookies! DON'T!

Hikari: pwease/puppy dog pout/

Riku: Review also! or else me and sora will never have hot steamy sex!

Sora: RIKU! DON'T ANOUNCE THAT!

Riku: Why not?

Sora/blushes/

Riku: aww, he's so cute/glomps sora/


	5. Chapter 4, but i labled it Chapter 5

**Hikari: I'm back after a long, long absence! i'm so sorry! i was so busy! I mean, i was writing this chapter a while ago, but then my evil dad erased it! then i was grounded for things that were on my laptop, that doesn't have internet connection yet, that i didn't put on it! the other dude that had it was Japanese and a college student, and he had some inappropriate stuff on it! then i got grounded again because i lied about taking a medication that helps with my ADHD. I hate taking medication! then school started! Freshmen this year! the horror! and now i'm in the school musical so i'll have LESS time updating! I'm so sorry! I'm also trying to bold all of these thingie-ma-bobers! but thanks for the cookies/munches on the cookies/**

**Sora: wow...she said all of that without breathing...is that humanly possible?**

**Riku: I guess...wow...**

**Hikari: I am great, huh? AND SUGAR HIGH! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/bounces all over the room/**

**Riku: she would like to thank all of her reviewers for the cookies, even though me and Sora are very upset with this and that mean NO HOT STEAMY MAN SEX!**

**Sora: WHY RIKU! WHY?**

**Riku: cause we are upset with her...**

**Sora: but i want it!**

**Riku: later**

**Sora: fine...**

**Hikari: I THANK MY WORSHIPERS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku and Sora: ... she has offically lost it...**

**Aka: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Hikari: GO AHEAD!**

**Aka: YAY! Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts... or The Ghost Of You...MCR (My Chemical Romance for you dunces) does. she owns me though...NOT LIKE THAT YOU FREAKS! But i remember when Sora was a wee little lad, he used to do the most funniest things in the world! He would...**

**Sora: MOM! NO!**

**Aka: fine...**

**Riku: on with the story.**

**Hikari: The stuff in italics are the lyrics! i love that song! GO MCR! **

Chapter 5.

It was that time again... time for Music Class. Sora had no problems in this class. He loved it so much. He sat in between Cloud, who was now jumpy and smiley, and Riku, who was fondling with Sora's hair. The teacher came in.

"Hello class! I'm Jeanna (Jenna) and I'll be your music teacher for the rest of the year. Your old one, Mrs. Dunlap, ran off to Canada in North America and is getting eloped!" She was smiling. She had brown hair with blond streaks, and brownish hazel eyes. She also wore glasses. She wore a blue sweatshirt and baggy black pants. She wore Vans sneakers that were blue.

"Now, I would love to know all of your names!" She smiled. After she said that, Cloud jumped up and raised his hand.

"Okay then, lets start with you." She smiled.

"I'm Cloud Strife and I'm 16! I have a boyfriend and his name is Squally Squall! I love him so much! I'm also addicted to sugar! They say I'm bubbly, but I don't know what that means!" Cloud finished with a big smile on his face.

"OMG! YOUR GAY!" Jeanna squealed. She glomped him to the ground. Everyone stared at the very interesting sight of a teacher glomping a student!

"THAT'S SO CUTE! If I ever have a son, he should be just like you!" She got off him and dusted herself off. Cloud went back to his seat. 'Squally Squall' was watching this feat and decided to stay out of it.

"Anyone else?" She asked. After all of the introductions, in which case Squall got glomped too, she returned back to teacher mode.

"Okay, now since that this is a music class, I want to hear all of you guys sing." She clapped her hands and giggled. Cloud giggled too, for no particular reason.

"Any volunteers?" No one volunteered. "Okay...I'll pick...Sora! Come on up Sora!" She smiled. Sora squeeked.

"Do I have to?" He asked, trembling a little bit.

"Yes, now get up there!" She smiled and shoved him to the front. She handed him a microphone.

"What song do you want to sing?" She asked. Sora whispered it in her ear.

"Interesting choice..." she had a very scary glint in her eye and took out the CD that held the song. Then the music started up and Sora got ready.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

Everyone was just dumbstruck when they heard him sing. Riku was loving him even more and wondering why he was singing this song.\

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...  
_

Riku heard all the emotions in the song that Sora was portraying. It got him thinking again. Everyone else was just awestruck and closed their eyes. After a while, Riku did the same.

_  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  


Sora finished and everyone opened their eyes reluctantly. They wanted more, but he refused to sing anymore.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to sing anymore!" Sora smiled. Cloud was crying on Squall's shoulder over the song. Squall, like Riku, pinpointed all the emotions that were in the song.

"You're voice is beautiful Sora." Riku said.

"Thanks..." Sora blushed and sat back down. Riku fondled with his hair again.

"That was so beautiful Sora!" Jeanna was crying. She took her glasses off and wiped her tears.

"That will be /hic/ all everyone..." She said still crying.

"Why is everyone crying Riku?" Sora asked so cutely.

"Nothing Sora. Nothing." Riku said.

'Why'd he sing that song? Why was his emotions portrayed in that song! What made him feel like that?' Riku was in deep thinking.

**Hikari: So? was it good? Review and i want more treats! they were good! Oh, and for **Chocola, **the hot steamy male sex will come when i find someone who will help me with it! ANYONE WANNA HELP?**

**Sora: She is still crazy...**

**Riku: ya...**

**Sora: but i like MCR too...**

**Riku: ya...**

**Cloud: SUGAR! AHAHAHA!**

**Riku/Sora: O.O**

**Squall: Review please so i can get a life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikari: HI! I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER/cries/ i've been so busy! so sorry!**

**Sora: ya... you kept on holding out!**

**Riku: YA! i want sora now!**

**Sora: 0.0**

**Riku: hehehe**

**Hikari: anyways i don't own Kingdom Hearts and all it's glory...**

**Riku: we thank you for reading**

**Sora: now on with theh story!**

Chapter 5! the real one!

Sora walked out of school after the whole music class thing. He was slightly embarrassed of singing in front of everyone. As he did, something freaked him out.

"Hey Sora. You ready?" The voice's hand touched Sora's shoulder and he jumped 3 feet in the air. He turned around saw Riku laughing his ass off.

"You should have seen your face Sor! Priceless!" His laughter suppressed to giggles... yes giggles. (Riku: GIGGLES! I DO NOT GIGGLE! Hikari: sorry!) okay, not giggles. He stopped laughing and put his arm around Sora.

"Are you really ready now?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Sora shivered on contact.

"In a sec. I gotta call my mom." He took out his cell phone and Riku took his arm away. He dialed his number and it rang. Someone answered.

"HELLO! AKA HERE!" His mother sang off tune.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sora was just a tad bit pissed.

"I'm answering the phone. What else?" Aka sound spirited.

"WHAT ELSE! LIKE THAT?"

"Yep! People loved my energy!"

"MOM! Anyways, I'm going out with Riku today..."

"You're going out with a boy! OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Aka squealed in the background.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I mean like not on a date. He's taking me somewhere. NOT ON A DATE!" Riku came up to Sora.

"Why not a date? Huh Sor?" Riku purred in his ear. Fortunately or unfortunately Aka heard.

"IS THAT MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW? HE SOUNDS SO CUTE!" Aka squealed again. Sora was now blushing like a tomato and Riku was laughing.

"NO! Anyways, we'll be gone till five. Okay? Please don't cook, clean, use electrical appliances, or fire. NO FIRE! Anyways, I love you mom."

"I love you too dear. And I want a son-in-law soon...

"BYE!" Sora hung up on Aka before she said anything else.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Riku asked looking sexy.

"Let's go!" Sora smiled and Riku slung his arm around Sora and they started to walk.

**Hikari: ya, ya, ya. It's short, so sue me. This was all i could think of right know cause my little black notebook!**

**Sora: this time she really did**

**Riku: yep!**

**Aka: HI EVERYONE!**

**Hikari: AKA!**

**Aka: HIKARI! **

**(does this for around an hour)**

**Sora/Riku: SNORE!**

**Hikari: see ya soon!**


	7. Chapter something

**Hikari: I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK AND ALL IT'S GLORY! YAY!**

**Sora: I'm glad for you?**

**Riku: Don't bother...**

**Hikari: I feel like a bad authoress for not updating! I've made new stories but I haven't updated this one!**

**Riku: Poor you...**

**Sora: I feel so bad for you.../sarcasm/**

**Hikari: I LOVE YOU BOTH!**

**Riku/Sora: RUN AWAY!**

**Cloud: WELL... HIKARI DOESN'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ME! EHEH! SO HERE'S THE STORY!**

**  
**

Chapter something...

"Riku! Let me take it off!" Sora was blindfolded under the might of Riku's sexiness. (Riku: see? I'm sexy!)

"Not yet Sora!" Riku cooed in his ear. Sora was sure he could feel the excitement in other places then his ear. After 20 minutes of walking, they stopped.

"You can take it off now..." Sora took it off and was speechless. Sakura trees all over the place, the petal's falling all over the place. Sora was in awe and Riku was smirking.

"Well, do you like it?" Riku asked.

"What do you think dumb shit? I love it!" he glomped Riku. (AN: YES! HE GLOMPED RIKU!) Riku got up while Sora was still hugging him. He patted his head.

'Too cute!' Riku squealed in his head. (AN: yes...don't say ANYTHING BOUT THAT! Riku: help...me) Sora got off Riku and stood in front of a Sakura tree. Riku walked towards Sora and stood beside him. Sora just gazed at the beautiful sight, while Riku was trying to do something else. Unfortunately, Sora made it. He latched on to Riku's waist saying thank you repeatedly. Riku pushed Sora off his waist and sat them both down.

"Rule one: you don't latch on to my waist until I say. Got that?" Riku pointed his finger upward as if making the letter one. Sora nodded. Then, Riku moved closer to his face.

"Are you sure?" He was trying to sound seductive. Sora nodded.

"Really? I just want to make sure..." Riku was going in for the kill. then Sora's phone rang. Riku cursed and Sora sighed. He answered.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"SORA! YOU'RE LATE!" Aka sounded mad and scared.

"Mom... it's not that..."

"YES IT IS! IT'S 5:01! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Fine...I'm coming home..." Sora hung up then looked at Riku.

"I have to go. Sorry!" Sora ran off leaving Riku in the dust. Riku growled out of frustration.

"I'll get him soon..." He mumbled then walked off.

**Hikari: i could be mean and end it here. but then everyone would be mad at me and Kurai would kill me, so here's more!**

It took Sora around an hour to get to his house. He got lost 10 times. He opened the door only to be glomped by his mom.

"Sor-Sor! I thought that you died! WAAAH!" Sora grew annoyed.

"Mom...I'm okay. I just got lost..." He pushed Aka off him. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't and I mean DON'T use anything that could harm you or the house!" He went upstairs and got in the shower. He didn't here the door bell ring or Aka greeting guests.

When Sora climbed into the shower, he was relieved. The hot water poured on his skin and he sighed.

'What a interesting day...' he thought as he grabbed his strawberry vanilla shampoo and poured in on his hand. 'With meeting Riku and Cloud and Squall, and Riku...' His thoughts always went back to Riku as he massaged his hair with the shampoo. He rinsed it out and put in conditioner. 'Maybe I should do something to say Thanks! YAY! I'll give, no make him something!' He rinsed out the conditioner and finished washing up. He got out of the shower, and then remembered that all of his clothes were downstairs. He took a towel and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Where's the box..." he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, Sor. I didn't know that I was getting a peep show!" Riku laughed.

"Uh...Riku?" Sora blushed then went upstairs and yelled at his mom.

**Hikari: Now this is the ending. Well, it wasn't in my notebook, but I wanted to make it shorter...**

**Sora: I was NAKED!**

**Riku: I'm not complaining.**

**Sora/blush/**

**Riku: So, how about it?**

**Sora: Well...um...**

**Riku: Sora?**

**Sora/faints/**

**Hikari: REVIEW!**


	8. i need someone to tell me the chapter !

**Hikari: I'M UPDATING!**

**Sora: Isn't she a hoot/too hyper/**

**Riku: um, Sora?**

**Sora: YA? **

**Riku: How much sugar did you have...**

**Sora: not that much, I had 1 candy cane...no wait...10 candy canes, 10 chocolate covered cherries, and rock candy...5 of them...**

**Riku: oh great...**

**Hikari: I know, ain't it?**

**Squall: Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, so be glad...**

Chapter um... can someone tell me?

After Sora ran upstairs screaming for him mom, Riku was snickering to himself.

'That was really entertaining...' He saw Aka run upstairs with a big box of clothing, smiling.

"I'm so sorry Sora! I totally forgot that you were in the shower and that we were having company!" She giggled as if she meant to do that. Anyways, Riku wasn't complaining. Aka went into Sora's room, and all that he heard was yelling.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU?" That was definitely Sora. Then there was silence and he thought that Aka was talking. He was right.

"WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU FORGET THAT WE HAD COMPANY OR THAT I WAS IN THE SHOWER?"

"WELL SORA! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T MIND! YOU WERE DOWN THERE FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES STARING AT THAT BOY! IS HE MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW?" Riku gagged at that while drinking water.

"HELL NO MOM! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT! AND I WAS IN SHOCK!" Sora defended himself, and his dignity. After a couple minutes, Aka came downstairs with the box and smiled to herself.

"Don't worry dear, he'll calm down in a couple minutes." Aka grinned and Riku just nodded. In a couple minutes, Sora did come down, but he was grumpy and pissed at his mom.

"Why in hell would you give me THESE!" Sora pointed to his pants. They were pink and had bunnies on them.

"Because I can." Aka stated and Sora glared his chipmunk glare. Riku went into a laughing fit. Sora was starting to look very childish with his temper tantrums. Then there was another knock on the door and Aka asked, more like shoved, Sora to the door, telling him to answer it. Sora groaned and opened it.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Hello. Is this the Aoi residence?" A man asked.

"Ya. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Sepheroth, Riku's dad." He stated. Sora twitched but allowed him in. Aka glomped the poor Sepheroth.

"SEPHIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU MADE IT!" Sora and Riku both twitched.

"Ya, me too, I think." Sepheroth just said to her enthusiasm and thought about explaining all of this to the kids. Aka got to it first.

"See. Me and Sepheroth went to the same school and were best friends! Ain't that awesome?" She hugged Sepheroth even more. The boys just nodded and then Aka got off.

"Well then, being the responsible adult that is hosting..." Sora snorted. "I think that I should cook dinner..." Sora shoved her away from the kitchen.

"You are NOT under ANY circumstances COOKING in the KITCHEN! I will not TRUST you with ANY FIRE LIKE MATERIALS!" Sora went off into the kitchen getting dinner ready. Aka pouted for a second then forgot why she was pouting.

"Anyways, who's up for a game of cards! I know strip poker!" She grabbed the deck of cards.

"AND NO STIRP POKER!" Sora yelled from the kitchen. Aka pouted again. Meanwhile, with Sora...

He was cooking up a storm! He was making chicken with rice and corn. He put the chicken outside on the back porch on the grill. Then started making the rice and corn. After an hour, everything was complete. Then he heard discussions of a person he wanted to forget.

"Oh, I divorced him around a year ago. He was nice and all, but I couldn't stand him anymore. He kept on making Sora cry and I had no reason why! i just couldn't stand all the pain and suffering that Sora was going through. I don't know what he did, but i guess it wasn't pretty..." Aka finished leaving Sora in a grumpy mood again.

'My stupid father.' He finished with his grumpy mood to give them the food.

"Eat up." He said smiling, and still in an apron that he was wearing. It was pink and frilly and it said 'Kiss the Cook, I know you wanna.' Riku and Sepheroth just stared at the apron and Aka smiled.

"I bought him that apron! Ain't it the cutest?" She squealed. Riku and Sepheroth just nodded, and Sora looked a bit agitated. They were still in the living room.

"I SAID GET MOVING OR ELSE IT WILL BE COLD!" He pointed to the food and did a very evil glare that he perfected over the years. Everyone nodded and went to the table and Sora smiled.

"Now that everyone is seated, you can eat." Sora said. They all nodded and started eating, Aka faster than others.

"This is really good Sora." Riku said. "It's better than Dad's!" He smiled while Sepheroth glared at him.

"Yes it is good Sora." He was still glaring at Riku. Sora blushed.

"Thank you..." Aka turned her head.

"I WANT DESSERT!" Sora sighed and Riku laughed. Sepheroth shook his head.

"Still the same."

"I want dessert Sor-Sor!" Aka pleaded. Sora rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't feel like cooking... and NO one goes into MY kitchen." He said before Sepheroth could say anything.

"Well, we have to go. It was very nice seeing you again Aka, and nice to meet you Sora. Hope to see you again." They waved and left, while Sora smiled a goodbye. When they left, he turned to Aka and yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT! I MEAN MOM!" Aka started to cry. Sora hated the guilt trips.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry S-S-Sora..." Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry mom. Just don't do that ever again." He sighed and went upstairs to sleep. Riku on the other hand took a shower and went to bed with this one thought in mind.

'Sora will be mine, and mine alone...'

**Hikari: HA! I DID IT!**

**Sora/snore/**

**Riku: he had his sugar rush...**

**Hikari: I'm always having a sugar rush!**

**Riku: that's just scary...**

**Hikari: REVIEW PLEASE! IT'S THE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER THAT WE LOVE SO MUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikari: OMFG! I'M UPDATING! oh wow... see sorry for my long update thingie... see the thing is, first i lost my black notebook, then i found it, then i lost it again, then i got bored... found new yaoi things to love, then found my notebook, then got banned from the site... and now...ya...**

**Sora: that was alot**

**Riku: ya...**

**Hikari: so sorry! my bad...**

**Riku: she does not own Kingdom Hearts... she owns kingdom hearts 1 and 2... that's all...**

Chapter 8! (I figured out the chapter number now)

A brand new day for Sora! But sadly, same old Sora.

"SOR-SOR! IT'S 6:01 AM! GET UP!" Aka yelled from the kitchen. Sora mumbled some incoherent curses and went back to sleep, only to be woken up by the smell of smoke, then a fire alarm. He ran into the kitchen, tripping over a lamp, then the stairs, then finally made it to the kitchen, where Aka was covered from head to toe in who knows what.

"Aka Renee Aoi... GET OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN! YOU'RE GUNNA..." "AAAAHHH! THE KITCHENS ON FIRE! CALL 911!" She ran out of the house still screaming her head off, and running in circles yelling. Sora sighed and ran to the phone, got it, then ran out of the house in his pink boxers with bunny angels on them.

"OMFG! MY SON'S STILL INSIDE! SOMEONE HELP!" Aka screamed her head off. Sora threw a rock at her and she stopped. He dialed 911.

"Hello, this is the 911 hot line, how may I help you today?" The woman stated.

"Hello. My name is Sora Aoi, I live on 123 Crest Terrace, and my house is on fire." Sora stated calmly while Aka decided to run around screaming again.

"Sir, is that your daughter yelling in the background?"

"No... it's my mom..."

"Oh... the fire department will be at your house shortly. Have a nice day." The woman hung up and so did Sora. A couple minutes passed and the fire trucks appeared and they put out the fire. Sora thanked them and Aka glomped him.

"Sor-Sor. Now we don't have a place to live! I know! We'll live with Sephie!" She jumped off him and started walking to the house.

"But mom! I'm naked!"

"No you're not... You've got boxers."

"But I count that as NAKED!"

"You're NOT NAKED!" They argued like that all the way to Riku's house. Sora knocked on the door, and a very tired Riku answered it in his boxers. His were like black with chibi skulls on it.

"'ello?" his speech was slurred.

"We need a place to stay." Sora glared at Aka.

"Whatevah... Night." Riku left the door open and they invited themselves in. Riku slumped on the couch and fell back asleep.

"Riku? Who's here?" Sephiroth came out of the kitchen with a white apron on and his hair pulled back.

"Oh, it's you guys. Hello. What brings you here?"

"SEPHIE! IT WAS HORIBLE! SORA BURNT DOWN OUR HOUSE!" She glomped Sephiroth.

"I DID NOT! YOU BURNT DOWN THE KITCHEN WHICH LED TO THE DESTRUCTION OF OUR HOUSE BECAUSE YOU WERE COOKING! GOD DAMMIT!" He pointed a finger at Aka.

"So?"

"ARG! I give up."

"Nice boxers Sora..." Riku was next to him. Sora jumped up and looked at him.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Uh, do I really have to go into detail with that? Oh well, when a man and a women fall in love, they want to do something very..."

"NOT THAT! GOD! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT EVER AGAIN! IT BURNS!"

"Oh... well, I was on the couch... then I woke up cause you yelled. Anyways, are you going to school in that?" He pointed to Sora's boxers again.

"No..."

"You can borrow some of my stuff. Come on." Sora nodded and left with Riku.

**Hikari: sorry the chappie's short!**

**Riku: whatever...**

**Sora: hm?**

**Hikari: review please!**


	10. the REAL chapter 9

**Hikari: omfg!!!! it's been over two years and here i am...FINALLY UPDATING!! but sadly, i lost my notebook i was working with...so now it's gunna come from my AMAZING, 17 YEAR OLD MIND!! remember, i first wrote this story when i was in 8****th**** grade...now i'm a junior...so ya...ehhe...i'm still as stupid as ever...**

**Sora: really now!!?**

**Hikaru: SHUT IT!! stuffs sora in a box now, here we are with an update that i just made up today!! ... (ps...i still haven't figured out sora's horrible secret yet...lawl!!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them...if i did, there would be man sex...heehehmansex...LAWL!! . **

Chapter 9.

Sora walked into Riku's house, slightly embarrassed...okay, really REALLY embarrassed. His face turned ten times redder when he saw Sepheroth on the couch waving hello. Sora rushed up the stairs and hid, while Aka sat on the couch and talked to him. Riku sighed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, where Sora decided to hide. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Sora...you can come out now. No one's gunna see you in your lovely boxers except for me..." He leaned on the door, trying to listen to Sora's answer. Riku didn't notice the door knob turning and the door opening, and thus, didn't realize that the door was coming his way to hit him in the head. He stepped back a bit, holding his head. Sora came out and saw what happened.

"OMFG RIKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!? DO YOU NEED AN ICEPACK!! OMFG!!" Sora spazzed out while Riku walked towards him, his hands still on his head.

"I bet if you kiss it, it'll feel better..." Riku nudged Sora with his elbow and looked him in the eye with a pout. Sora sighed, moved Riku's hands, and kissed his forehead. Riku took his initiative and pinned Sora to the wall.

"Now I need more help Sooora..." He whispered in his ear, making Sora blush.

"I...I...don't understand..." Sora looked at the ground.

"You will understand soon enough..." And then Riku took Sora's virginity...or not...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora punched Riku in the jaw and ran back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Riku rubbed his jaw and sighed.

'I was SOOOO close! Why'd he have to hit me so hard...damn...' Aka and Sepheroth ran up the stairs.

"OMFG! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!?" Aka pointed at Riku.

"Why was there screaming?" Sepheroth asked.

"No reason...no reason..."

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!" Aka and Sepheroth stared at Riku.

"I DID NOT!!" Riku tried to look innocent.

"YES YOU DID!!!" Aka took out a hammer out of no where and started to chase Riku, who ran away.

'This was an interesting morning...' Sepheroth thought to himself.

At school, Sora wouldn't talk to Riku, even though he was wearing his clothes. Riku tried to talk to him, but Sora pushed him away, talking to Cloud instead. Homeroom was something different though.

"Class, today we get more new students...like a ton of them!!" The teacher clapped her hands together. "Here they are. Please state your name and where you're from please?" Fifteen people entered the classroom. The first one stepped forward, his silverish hair reaching his shoulders. His complexion was like one from an island, or something.

"My name is Xemnas..." The girls in the class giggled, as they spelt his name on their papers as 'MANSEX' He stepped back and then next one stepped forward, wearing an eye patch.

"'Low guys, mah name's Xigbar." He stepped back, just as Xemnas did and then the next one...

"I'm Xaldin."

"Hello, I'm Vexen."

"Lexaeus."

"Zexion..." The girls giggled again, thinking about sexy or something...

"My name's Saix."

"Mah name's Axel, remember that, ya?" The next one, was a bit bubbly...

"OMFG!! LYKE HI! MY NAME'S DEMYX!! IT'S LYKE NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!!" The kids in the the classroom just stared at him as Cloud stood up.

"LYKE OMFG! MY NAMES CLOUD!! NICE OT MEET YOU!!" Cloud waved his arm in the air and Demyx saw.

"OMFG! WANNA BE, LYKE BEST FRIENDS!!?"

"LYKE, OKAY!!" And thus, they were friends... Next we have...

"Luxord..."

"Marluxia..." He looked around and saw girls giggle...

"WHAT THE FUCK'S SO FUNNY!!?" the girls giggled again.

"Larxene." AND...

"I'm Roxas..." He shifted around. Sora stood up...

"LYKE, OMFG! I KNOW YOU!!"

"LYKE OMFG! I KNOW YOU TOO!!!" Everyone stared at them...awkwardly... Then, a blond girl stepped forward.

"Hello...I'm Namine..." And last but not least...and Sora cringed at this.

"My name's Kairi."

"Okay you guys," the teacher said, "take your seats..." everyone took their seats, with Kairi ending up sitting next to Riku, and latching herself onto him.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." She batted her slutty eyelashes at him.

"Hi..." He cringed.

"What's your name?"

"Riku..."

"That's a nice name..." He clung to him closer.

'This is going to be a nightmare...' Sora thought as he laid his head on the desk.

**Hikari: ANOTHER CHAPTER, ANOTHER DAY SAVED!**

**Sora: you need help**

**Hikari: so do you...**

**Riku: we all need help...**

**Hikari: nuuu...I don't...**

**Riku: w/e**


	11. Chapter 10

OH wow…it's been a while since I've updated this story…oh god…two whole years OAO!! I just want to thank everyone who still reads this piece of crap A or saved it and all that jazz!! Being a college student can get tough…ANNND it doesn't help if your writing is crap!! LOL!! Anyways…Now I'm just winging this story. I hope I can deliever A

* * *

Chapter 10

Lunch time was the worst time for Sora that day. He sat at the table where he usually sits. Usually only with Riku, Cloud and Squall. But not today. Today Kairi has joined them. And not just Kairi oh no. Roxas was there, a spazzing Demyx talking excitedly to an equally spazzing Cloud, Xigbar who only had his eye on Demyx the whole time, and Namine. Sora could only face palm as he watched Kairi drape herself all over Riku out of the corner of his eye. Riku was his, right? OH god how could he think that!!! He banged his head against the table out of frustration.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong." Sora turned his head to the side, only to meet a the pair of aqua eyes, inches away from his face. His face turned three times redder as he lifts his head up quickly.

"N-Nothing's wrong Riku…don't worry about it!" He smiled and tried to shrug it off. Kairi clung onto Riku's arm, not amused with Riku diverting his attention to the younger male.

"Riku Babbby~~~ I think we should go somewhere else to eat~~" She looked up at him, trying to look cute. Sora could only gag at her attempt. He looked away, not wanting to hear anything else from her. Instead, he turned his attention to the two spazzing boys.

"AND THEN LYKE, I WAS LYKE ALL OVER THE PLACE!!" Demyx flailed his arms in an attempt to deepen the meaning. Cloud could only stare with awe and admiration.

"OH LYKE WOW! YOU ARE LYKE TOTALLY COOL DUDE!!" Cloud's hands flung to the others and gripped them tightly, just as instant best friends would do. Sora smiled a bit, seeing the blond happier than a cat with a ball of yarn. Sora's eyes traveled to Xigbar, who was still giving Demyx the pedo grin. He decided looking at the one eyed man for that long of time was not wanted and turned his attention to Squall, who looked fairly irritated at Cloud and his new BFF chatting away like they've known each other since forever. Sora felt a tug on his sleeve as he turned his head.

"Hm? " He sees Roxas next to him smiling.

"What's going on in the Life of Sora oh dear brother~" Oh yes, of course they were brothers. Twins to be exact. Sora could only sigh as he placed his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek with that one hand. His bright blue orbs staring back at a pair of equally bright baby blues.

"Life sucks in the Life of Sora…Our house burnt do---"

"LYKE SORA!! ARE YOU TELLING THE STORY ABOUT YOUR HOUSE?" Cloud jumped in, grinning from ear to ear. Sora nodded and Cloud's grin got even bigger, if possible.

"LYKE TOTALLY COOL DUDE!!" He cups his face and leans against the table. "CLOUD IS ALL EARS 3" Sora could only laugh at Cloud. Demyx imitated Cloud, leaning in closely.

"LYKE I WANNA KNOW TOO DUDE~" Everyone then turned their attention onto Sora, who started to spazz out a bit on the inside. Why was everyone looking at him!?

"Well…It's a really funny story!" Sora snapped out of his inner spazzing to hear Riku tell the story of the burning house, and how his mother was retarded. Roxas could only look in horror has he found out his mother was a spazzy idiot. Cloud and Demyx both started to cry. Xigbar and Squall both tried to comfort them. Namine just looked at them, feeling sorry for him. Kairi on the other hand frowned.

"That must suck for you Sora." Her icy tone didn't help Sora's inner spazzing. He looked up at Riku for support. Riku, seeing this, sighed.

"I think it's time for us to leave Kairi…" Kairi grinned as she attached herself even more to Riku, pulling him up and sauntering out, Riku's hand in hers. The said boy looked back at Sora, giving him the 'I'm so sorry' look before being pulled off to god knows where. Sora never felt so betrayed in his life! He facetabled one more time, hoping to get a grasp on Reality again. Today, was just not his day.

* * *

Lol short chapter is short!! OAO…yeah, my writing style is different, but htat's because there has been a two eyar gap lol!! AND YES I MIGHT ADD ALL DEM OTHER KHR CHARACTERS TOO –SHOT- I want to thank everyone who still keep this story alerted and read it. My updates wil be sporadic, as you can tell. But hopefully not like…after every two years a new chapter comes out OAO!! Thank you once again -bows-


End file.
